


A Visit

by meddlesome_hero



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Heartbreak, Mid-Canon, pink brick shenanigans, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesome_hero/pseuds/meddlesome_hero
Summary: "Wakaba knew that he wouldn’t speak to her again. Why would he? He got more important things to do now. And once again, Wakaba was to remain in the shadows from where she wasn’t meant to escape."Saionji just got back to Ohtori and Wakaba doesn't want to face the reality. Set after episode 20.





	A Visit

The only proof of Saionji’s short stay at Wakaba’s room was the sheep mug she had bought for him. It was still on the table; Wakaba could see it from her bed, watching her with its dotted sheep eyes. She turned around to face the wall.

Saionji was admitted again at Ohtori, everyone was talking about it. Wakaba didn’t have to be at school to know it. The day before, she had woken up to find herself alone in her bedroom. There was a note from Saionji informing her that he was returning to Ohtori and there wasn’t any need for him to keep living with her. He thanked her and that was the end of it. Wakaba knew that he wouldn’t speak to her again. Why would he? He got more important things to do now. And once again, Wakaba was to remain in the shadows from where she wasn’t meant to escape.

She kept tossing and turning in her bed not knowing what to do next. Being in her room was getting tiresome but she didn’t want to see nor talk with anyone either. That’s why she had called sick and skipped classes that day. Just thinking about going back to normal was unbearable.

She was wondering wether she should get up and read a book when someone knocked on the door.

“Wakaba, may I come in?”

It was Utena. That surprised Wakaba since her friend didn’t come to visit very often. Wakaba got under her comforter and did the best impression of a sick person that she could do.

“Yes, come in”.

She heard the door opening and a few hesitant steps.

“I heard that you caught a cold. Are you feeling any better?”

Wakaba kept facing to the wall and buried herself even more under her comforter.

“A little bit”, she answered with a faint voice.

“Do you want me to get you anything?”

She left out a fake cough.

“No thanks, I’m fine. I just need some rest, that’s all”.

“Oh…” she heard some steps, Utena was probably pacing across the room. Then a pause, “Do you want me to leave?”

Wakaba hesitated, maybe she would feel better if she talked about it with someone. But that someone couldn’t be Utena, she just wouldn’t understand. Her friend would either pick up a fight with Saionji again or tell Wakaba to forget about him already. None of those options were what Wakaba needed.

“Yes, please”.

She heard a small resigned sigh behind her.

“All right then, so I guess I have to go. I’ll leave you this here in case you get hungry.” Wakaba heard something being placed on her table. “Oh, and Wakaba…”

The girl put her hand on Wakaba’s shoulder, even if the comforter was between them, Wakaba could feel its warmth.

“If you want to talk about anything, please tell me. I’ll do my best to help you”.

This didn’t surprise Wakaba at all, this was typical Utena behavior. Always trying to be a chivalrous prince to the point that lately Wakaba couldn’t tell if it was sincere or not.

“Thanks”, she didn’t bother to say more, at that time she was just wishing to be left alone.

“Well, see ya. Eat and rest well, would you?”

The door closed. Wakaba turned around and saw that there was a bag on the table. Curiosity got the best out of her and she stood up to check out what was inside it. It turned out to be a bento box with onigiri, octopus sausages and sandwiches. There was also a thermo with tea and a note: “You always make me lunch, so I guess it’s time for me to return the favor. ^^;; Get well soon!”

Wakaba hadn’t eaten all day and before she knew it, she was stuffing her face with the onigiri. The lunch was surprisingly good, well, not as good as Wakaba’s cooking but it was way better than what she expected from Utena. When that girl just transferred she only ate whatever she bought at the cafeteria because she could barely cook, that’s why Wakaba had started preparing her “love bento”. However, Utena had been cooking more lately; probably to stop that Himemiya girl from setting a foot in the kitchen. Her efforts were paying off as Wakaba could see.

Utena started changing before Wakaba had even noticed it. To be fair, she was changing too. Things were different between them now and Wakaba couldn’t really tell what caused it. Maybe they would change so much that eventually they would be strangers to each other. Just thinking about that increased her melancholy.

The girl finished eating and filled her own sheep mug with the tea. It was still warm and left a sweet aftertaste on her mouth. She poured more tea and drank slowly, this time she allowed herself to appreciate the scent and the flavor more thoroughly. It was so comforting, like getting wrapped up in a blanket on a rainy afternoon. Wakaba looked again at her friend’s note and its childish writing, now she was sure that her friend was being earnest. It was true that Saionji would never like her, it was true that she was no one special, but it was also true that at least for that moment, there were people who cared about her, and that was enough. 

The next day, she threw Saionji’s mug away.


End file.
